Plumas sagradas-La búsqueda de un amor tracendente
by Dilzy-AM
Summary: El Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas atacó Japón luego de muchos siglos y un árcangel bajó de entre las nubes para sellarlo en su interior. Al ser sellado, el rubio arcángel ve a su antecesora en técnica de sellado dentro del demonio y ésta le advierte que éste demonio fue humano y amó, y hasta no encontrar a ese amor y calmar su espiritu solitario, él no podrá regresar al cielo. NH
1. Prologo

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Holaaaa :DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Aquí** **les traigo otro Fic 7u7 esta vez algo sobrenatural *m* con la pareja principal Naruhina =w=**

 **Este es el prologo :D**

 **Espero les guste ;3**

 _ **Diclaimer; Los personajes de este Fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, mas no la historia en sí**_

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Prologo**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El sol de atardecer teñía de rojo las nubes y el cielo, avisando su retirada con aquellos cálidos colores; prometiendo su regreso. El horizonte era el canal por el cual este desaparecía lentamente, dando paso a la joven Luna quien paciente comenzaba a aparecer.

Cuando el último rayo de luz se vio apagar, una explosión llena de colores rojizos agitó las nubes y árboles, y de estos las aves espantadas escapaban hacia el cielo, tratando de refugiarse en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera ese.

Nueve colas de fuego azotaron contra el paisaje, destruyéndolo todo. Ocasionando fuertes sismos que despertaron a los pequeño animales y los hizo escapar.

Un rugido agudo resonó por todo el litoral. Un zorro demonio…

Él cielo se abrió de repente…

Gigantes alas azotaron contra el zorro demonio, quien le lanzó una garra tratando de atraparlo con ésta.

Un joven rubio iba a luchar **nuevamente** con **él** …

— "No pienso ser encarcelado por ti otra vez en el infierno. Maldito arcángel"—Gruñó bajo el Zorro.

El arcángel le miró por unos segundos antes de juntar sus manos y soltar plegarias. El Zorro gritó de furia y acumuló energía negativa dentro de su boca…

El Arcángel sabía que necesitaba de los pensamientos buenos de las personas no sujetas bajo el Techo del hogar expandido de Dios o mejor dicho, aquellos que no eran monjas o sacerdotes, para poder completar con su técnica de sellado. Viendo al Zorro con los ojos cerrados, era notable los malos deseos de las personas, las ganas de hacer daño, cuantas personas mataban, cuantos robaban, cuantos violaban, cuantos mentían, cuantos maldecían…

Maldición…

Hace más de una docena de siglos las personas eran más… **puras**.

Se concentró más…

Un pequeño destello en medio de la oscuridad le llamó la atención…

Una pequeña niña había ahogado un grito. Ella se había asustado al ver a una pequeña araña cruzar frente a ella. Si mataba entonces a esa pequeña araña seria otro acto más en beneficio del Zorro.

Pero no ocurrió.

Ella se levantó y lentamente agarró un vasito de plástico que estaba junto a su mesa de escritorio y una de las hojas de su tarea.

Se agachó y pasó la hoja por debajo de la araña y colocó el vasito encima de ésta. Entonces se levantó sin perder la concentración en tener encerrada a la araña. Salió del cuarto y bajó por las escaleras lentamente. Llegó a su patio y entonces la soltó.

— "Lo siento…creó que yo te asusté más a ti"—

Un fuerte golpe de bondad lo abordó. Esto aunque pequeño era más que necesario. Pocos salvaban a seres menos que ellos mismos. La arrogancia y el orgullo se habían apoderado del mundo… Pero esa pequeña niña le había dado la esperanza de que en algún momento ella criaría a sus futuros hijos bajo las mismas bases que ella.

Abrió los ojos y el Kyuubi también. Los dos con bolas de energías. Salvó una pequeña diferencia…

Que el Zorro Demonio tenía esa esfera llena de malos deseos y actos que no merecían perdón que convertían aquella bola energética en una de color negro con rasgos rojos y purpuras los cuales soltaban burbujas que iban siempre en movimiento.

Y el Arcángel sostenía una esfera llena de buenos pensamientos, esperanza de una vida mejor y actos heroicos que convertían aquella bola energética en una de color blanco con rayas celestes que se movían uniformemente.

Los dos impactaron…

Y un destello divido en dos colores se expandió por el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas.

El ser divino se vio rodeado de un fondo blanco, suspiró. Sabía que esto pasaría…

— "Naruto-kun"—Una voz suave y maternal se oyó desde lo más profundo de aquel paisaje en blanco.

— "¿Quién eres?"—preguntó el rubio mirando fijamente a la imagen de una mujer pelirroja que aparecía como la ráfaga del viento.

— "Kushina…"—Susurró ella.

— "Tú eres Kurama…El Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas"—susurró él. La mujer negó con la cabeza.

— "Yo fui una antigua selladora de su poder…yo fui tu antecesora antes de desaparecer de la faz del cosmos bajo los ojos divinos de Dios…Kurama es aquel quien fue encarcelado dentro mío"— susurró ella. Las voces de los dos se escuchaban a la lejanía como si el eco de sus voces hechas murmullos no tuvieran fin.

— "Por qué te has presentado ante mí."—reclamó él.

— "Porque tu vida ahora dependerá de este encierro. Porque antes de ser lo que es ahora este demonio, él fue humano…y ese humano amó…y esa persona la cual llenó su corazón de este sentimiento tan divino para nosotros está reencarnando en busca de lo único que le falta en su vida. El amor verdadero…"

— "Por qué me dices esas cosas. Kushina"—gruñó el rubio.

— "Porque estos sentimientos serán tan fuertes que los ángeles no te dejarán entrar al cielo. Conoces muy bien las Leyes del Señor. Si un sentimiento humano se alberga en tu corazón deberás desvanecerlo quedándote en la Tierra. Si no eres capaz de desaparecer ese sentimiento y calmar el espíritu de este demonio. Nunca podrás regresar al cielo."—

— "Pero yo ya había sellado a este demonio, tengo parte de él dentro mío, como es que no me ha pasado nada hasta ahora"—respondió lleno de dudas el de ojos claros. La árcangel sonrió.

— "Ya no te acuerdas que Minato selló su otra parte en su interior. ¿Nee?"— sonrió ella llena de tranquilidad. —"¿Por qué crees que ni yo ni él volvimos al cielo?"—

— "…"—

— "Viendo tu rostro diría que y lo entendiste…nosotros no fuimos capaces de encontrar a esa mujer…este mundo es inmenso…Espero tú la encuentres"—

El cielo se aclaró y el de cabellos dorados cayó al césped. Este se levantó y miró al cielo, las puertas del cielo habían desaparecido…

Tenía que encontrar a esa mujer y acabar con este embrollo de una vez por todas.

* * *

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Kyaaaa!**

 **Cuantos review tendré? :3 no lo sé pero lo estaré continuando minimo cada semana, si no es así pues cada dos**

 **Inner-yam: oh cada mes u.ú**

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD: Yam-chan 7u7 no seas así no me la des de mala fama 7u7**

 **Inner-yam: e.e mejor me uedo callada u.u**

 **7u7**

 **B-Bueno jejejeje**

 **Nos leemos ;D**

 **Y que el dattebayo les acompañe 7u7**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	2. Sol y Luna- Chapter 01

Hola :)

Les traje un nuevo capitulo :) Espero les guste.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes de este Fic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama es de mi propiedad por lo que por favor no copien este Fic :$**

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-**

 **Chapter 01**

 **"El sol y la Luna"**

 **-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

El sol se asomó entre las cortinas de aquella habitación tan amplia y vacía, acariciando el cuerpo desnudo de un joven de no más de 17 años de cabellos dorados y piel tostada a la perfección. Este se removía entre sus sabanas, enredándolas entre sus piernas. Apretó su almohada con una de sus manos en cuanto pudo alcanzarla y gruñó.

—"Maldito sol…justo cuando iba a verle el rostro"—dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Hacía 39 años que la buscaba por todo el mundo, 39 años en los que trató de encontrarla en tantos lugares…desde iglesias hasta burdeles, colegios a callejones llenos de ratas…y el maldito zorro no daba ningún tipo de señal…

Durante esos veinte años él había aprendido a mezclarse entre la gente, había aprendido a vivir como ella, había aprendido lo que era vivir como un simple humano…ocultando los dones divinos que le habían sido otorgados desde que Dios creó la Luz…

Bajó de su cama y sintió el piso de madera, helado bajo sus pies, caminó lentamente hasta su baño y se metió a la ducha. Sus soñolientos ojos azules se cerraron lentamente para disfrutar del agua helada…

Hoy iba a ser un día largo…

Al igual que todos los demás…

Hasta que no encontrara a esa mujer…

 ** _Grrr…_**

 _*¿Por qué me gruñes?_ * Naruto salió de la ducha y se enredó una toalla sobre su cadera.

 ** _Porque sé que te harta lo que esa mujer maldita te dijo…_**

 _*¿Te preocupa que lo deje?_ * Se comenzó a cepillar los dientes mientras que se miraba al espejo

 ** _No…más bien, lo veo más que conveniente…_**

* _No lo creo…Kurama…Se lo prometí…y yo cumplo mis promesas…_ * Se enjuagó la boca y miró directamente al espejo, una imagen idéntica al rubio apareció en el espejo pero sus ojos eran rojos

 ** _Tú solo déjalo…este no es tu problema…_**

* _…_ *su cabello se volvió negro en el reflejo y la parte de sus patillas creció, también se marcó las marcas que tenía en sus mejillas.

 ** _Déjalo_**

 _*No*_

La imagen se distorsionó y apareció un zorro de fuego que le dirigió un grito aterrador mostrando todos sus colmillos. El joven de ojos color cielo no se inmutó y salió como si nada hubiera pasado dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

Luego de haber desayunado decidió pasearse un rato por la ciudad a comprar y con algo de suerte tal vez… ** _encontrarla._**

La gente comenzó a aglomerarse en la calle principal, las personas caminaban apresuradas como si un delincuente estuviere tras de ellas, con caras sin sentimientos y llenas de seriedad. El joven estaba en medio y sufría empujones cada vez más seguido.

Decidió alejarse.

…

Pero un pequeño grito…

Un grito casi inaudible escuchó…

La queja casi llorosa de una niña…

Decidió adentrarse y buscar aquel sonido, si era una niña iba a ser aplastada por esa muchedumbre.

Un grito más fuerte…

* _La están aplastando_ *

Vio entonces unas pequeñas manos buscando a quien sostenerse…eran de la niña…las agarró y la jaló hasta un lado de la calle.

—"¿Te encuentras bien?"—preguntó sin mirarla.

—"S-Si…gracias"—su voz lo cautivó…era un pequeño canto de querubines…una voz tan aguda y suave que lo deleitaba…así como aquella niña que vio antes de sellar al Kyuubi…

Giró su rostro y se cautivó aún más. Ese cabello negro que caía sobre sus caderas, esa figura ocultada por un vestido color lila que le llegaba a las rodillas, esos ojos perlas que le miraban temerosos, ese sonrojo que le coloreaba las mejillas…

Un fuerte pulso en su pecho lo alertó.

¿Este era a lo que refería Kushina?

¿Esta era la señal?

*¿Entonces que debo de hacer?*

 ** _Conócela_** …

—"Gracias por eso…este…"—Se tapó la boca en un puño tímido sin darle la mirada.

—"Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki"— El chico le sonrió y ella le miró cautivada. Nunca había visto una sonrisa más pura…

* _Un Ángel…su sonrisa es la de un Ángel…*_ pensó ella.

* * *

La tarde se hizo presente y el cielo se tiñó suavemente de colores rojizos. Las calles comenzaban a vaciarse y solo pocas personas caminaban por la avenida.

Dos jóvenes adolescentes caminaban entre risas por esas calles. Un rubio comiendo un helado de chocolate y una peli-azul que comía un helado de vainilla.

—"Entonces aún no sabes en que preparatoria te vas a matricular…"—concluyó la pequeña Hyuga.

—"Es que no veo buenas escuelas…pero… ¿Cómo es la tuya?"—preguntó finalmente el Uzumaki.

—"Bueno…es un poco cara…pero tienen buenas materias y te enseñan bastantes idiomas, además también proyectan a los alumnos a perseguir sus sueños, siempre y cuando se mantengan estables en su vida en todo tipo de perspectiva."—Dijo ella mirando el horizonte.

—"Eso es bueno. Me matricularé allí"—Dijo sonriente. La chica se sonrojó y miró al suelo sin saber qué hacer. El chico le miró curioso.

 _*¿Es ella?*_ comenzó a comer su helado y ella le imitó.

 ** _Descúbrelo tú. A mí no me conviene que ella sea esa mujer_**.

* _Prefieres encarcelar a esa pobre alma. ¿Verdad?_ * La chica lo guio a las tiendas de peluches, comenzaron a ver.

 ** _Esa alma ha estado encarcelada desde que se enamoró de esa mujer antes de irse a la guerra._**

* _No es su culpa el que la humanidad egoísta lo obligara a participar de algo en lo que realmente no estaba involucrado_ *terminó de comer su helado

 ** _Tú aún no has aprendido lo que es ser un ser humano…_**

…

La chica pegó un grito.

—"¡Hinata-sama!"— alguien llamó a la joven. El ojiazul analizó al sujeto. Tenía los mismos ojos que la chica—"Se ha tardado demasiado. Hiashi-sama la espera para su entrenamiento"— Concluyó el oji-blanco si prestarle atención al rubio. Este simplemente terminó su helado algo desinteresado.

—"Hai…"—susurró ella terminando su helado. —"M-Me tengo que ir"—Dijo ella en otro susurro al voltear a ver a su exótico acompañante.

—"Toma"—le dijo el extendiéndole una servilleta. La chica se sonrojo y lo tomó. Escrito en el papel estaba el celular del joven extraño…La chica sonrió. —"En la noche ando más desocupado"—Dijo él antes de irse. —"Nos vemos cuando quieras"—Se despidió antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

Los dos primos se fueron a la mansión Hyuga.

* * *

Fuego se expandió de repente entre los peñascos ardientes y lava se rebalsó entre estos. Alas negras se expandían y aleteaban tratando de alejarse del calor.

— "¡Largo! ¡Nos ha traicionado! ¡Exilio! ¡Exilio!"— voces provenían desde el magma y caras se formaban con la piedra derretida que avanzaba dentro.

— "Nos haz deshonrado"—Dijo un cuervo de ojos rojos.

— "Cállate"— gritó mientras que volaba en dirección a la única luz blanca del lugar en penumbras.

Este ser volaba agitadamente, siendo perseguido por varios cuervos que trataban de alcanzarlo para quitarle el gigante bulto entre sus brazos.

* * *

El rubio paró y miró a los lados. El cielo se quedó rojo.

* _No podía ser…otro demonio…*_

Cerró sus ojos…iba a aparecer según su instinto divino a unos cuatro metros frente a él. No había nadie. No había nada más que edificios…

Alas blancas relucieron los rayos rojos del sol y una luz blanca se expandió alrededor del joven. Sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y sus parpados colores rojos. Era nuevamente, después de tantos años; el arcángel que era.

El suelo se abrió y de él salió un demonio de aspecto humanoide, cargando un alma que poco a poco se convertía nuevamente en un ser humano viviente… El suelo se cerró.

El ser oscuro se puso en guardia al verlo, sus manos apretaron el frágil cuerpo que descansaba entre sus manos, cubierto por un manto rojo.

— "¿Por qué la traes a la vida?"—le preguntó el arcángel.

— "No es de tu incumbencia."—sentenció el demonio.

— "Ese espíritu que volvió a la vida es creación divina de mi Señor…así que si es de mi incumbencia. Ahora dime"—Los ojos desafiantes del ojiazul impactaron contra la gélida mirada del ojinegro. Ninguno apartó la mirada.

— "S-Sasuke-kun…no veo nada…e-eres tú…"—El pelinegro desapareció sus alas y su apariencia cambió, viéndose más humano. Naruto ocultó su apariencia hasta volverse humano. El ojinegro la destapó. —"¿No…no morí…? ¿Este también es un sueño? ¿Eres real?"—

— "Soy real…y pude rescatarte…por favor…no vuelvas a hacer eso…no podré salvarte una segunda vez…"—El demonio que una vez vio el arcángel desapareció completamente ante sus ojos…su mirada era de amor…un sentimiento que nunca iba a comprender…

El rubio se fue de allí, y el Uchiha simplemente le agradeció en silencio….

….

Una rubia veía un cráneo sobre su escritorio. Su azul mirada se perdía en aquel extravagante adorno de piedra semipreciosa.

— "No entiendo que es lo que me trata de decir…sus brillos cambian constantemente…las cosas en este mundo están alterándose estrepitosamente...Tengo miedo…"—

— "Eres una miedosa, ¿No crees que estás exagerando en la interpretación de ese cráneo?"—Un chico de peinado de piña se quejó de su compañera de proyecto.

— "Yo no le veo nada de malo que el mundo cambie. Ya veremos que se puede hacer si son cosas malas."—Un chico pelirrojo y gordito comía sus papitas mientras que veía un manga de Shonen Jump.

— "Hmmm…será mejor que vea a Sai…"—susurró ella.

— "Mira, ese tipo me trae mala espina, es uno de los lacayos del ángel negro y tú estás que te lo quieres tirar. Es lo único anormal que hemos encontrado y por tu culpa no podemos ponerlo en primera plana en el periódico de la pre"—se quejó de nuevo el Nara.

— "Hmp. No te incumbe."—

— "Jejeje…no peleen…Ya veremos que podemos encontrar…"—dijo el Akimichi tratando de calmar el ambiente.

— "Eso espero"—bufó el antes de volver a echarse en el suelo y comenzar a tratar de dormir.

— "Si es que no se duerme Shikamaru primero"—susurró ella molesta.

Las cosas estaban cambiando y eso…

Eso… les estaba dando mala espina…

Muy...

Muy mala espina…

* * *

 **De aquí a unas semanas traeré el otro Fic :3 ahora los review**

* * *

 **Agualuna:** Hola :D Gracias por leerme y en verdad agradezco que te haya gustado :3 espero también te guste este capitulo :3 Nos leemos y que el dattebayo te acompañe ;D

 **Cajc:** Enserio? Genial :D Gracias por ponerlo en Fav y por leer mi Fic :3 espero también te agrade este capitulo :3 Nos leemos y que el dattebayo te acompañe :D

* * *

 **Gracias por los FOLLOW FAV y REVIEW :3**

 **Nos leemos y que el dattebayo los acompañe a todos ;D**


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Mis queridos lectores**

* * *

Sé que me desaparecí por muchisisisisisisisimo tiempo, y que mis actualizaciones fueran de mal en peor. Pero todo tiene una razón.  
Como bien saben algunos, estaba tramitando mi visa permanente para España y que iba a estar ajetreada por bastante tiempo. Hace dos meses que acabaron los trámites, no me salió la visa :( porque fallé en el certificado médico :( me puse mal y me dio fiebre de más de 40°C puedo jurar que hasta alucinaba cosas x.x creyeron que era una enfermedad mayor y pues además de eso mi familiar que me iba a dar residencia se mudó para otro país en último minuto y pues perdí la dirección fija de estadía :(  
Luego de eso me deprimí. La inspiración se había cortado y pues, como si fuera cosa del diablo, mi CPU explotó D: hubo corto circuito y sonó como una mini bomba. La placa se quemó y pues dejó de prender 7m7  
Pero ahora estoy aquí. Estoy bien y tengo nuevas y atroces ideas para los fics *W* solo me falta la herramienta faltante que es mi apreciada y destartalada computadora 7u7.  
Solo deseo no se alejen de mis Fics :3 vendré de nuevo Y CON FUERZA! 7u7

* * *

 **Nos leemos y que el dattebayo los acompañe 7u7**


	4. Lo que se aproxima

**Hola mis queridos lectores.**

 **Nuevamente estoy aquí, junto a un un nuevo y tardado capítulo de Plumas Sagradas, deseando que me disculpen por la tan catastrófica tardanza :´(**

 **Bueno, bueno. No les quito más lineas ;)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

 **Lo que se aproxima**

* * *

Una niña dormía plácidamente, cubierta por ligeras sábanas con estampa de conejitos. Apenas y tenía 13 años.

Varios años había soportado el dormir mientras que varias personas la observaban, personas que no tenían una parte de su cuerpo, o que llevaban su ropa desgarrada, que no tenían ojos, que lloraban en silencio, que tenían agujeros en el cuerpo o que simplemente estaban tiradas en el suelo observándola; con sus tripas deslizándose de su interior.

Siempre observándola.

De niña gritaba mucho, se volvió depresiva. Tomaba pastillas. Oh, como odiaba estar internada. Allí las visitas eran peores.

Pero esta noche, no había quien le molestara. Se sentía feliz.

―Oye…

De un salto, se apartó del filo de su cama, arrinconándose en la pared. La estaba observando. Estaba con sus brazos recostados al filo de su cama, acostó su rostro sobre estos.

―Qué quieres.―dijo temblorosa, éste no tenía siquiera un moretón.

―Verte.

Oh, no otra vez, tan bien que estaba.

―Todos hacen eso siempre. ¿Por qué?

El chico era mayor que ella, tal vez unos 19 años.

―Porque eres preciosa.

―Y los demás…―miró alrededor de su habitación. Nadie.

―Los espanté. Ellos sí que son acosadores. Ten cuidado porque ellos han estado absorbiendo tu energía vital.―su mirar oscuro no dejaba de seguir un solo movimiento de ella, intimidándola.

―Como los espanto…―preguntó preocupada.

―Teniéndome a mí, aquí.

Se despertó. Un recuerdo nuevamente. Desde que se había levantado, descubriéndose bajo una manta roja, había tenido bastante sueño.

―Otra vez despierta―le susurró el de cabello azabache. Cargaba a la chica de cabellos de fresa sujetándola desde sus muslos, recargando ella su cuerpo contra su espalda.

―Soñé la vez que nos conocimos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El vibrar de un celular en medio de una habitación oscura fue capaz de despertarlo. La luz de los edificios traspasaban tenuemente los ventanales de dicho cuarto. Un gruñido se pudo escuchar, las sábanas se removían.

―Justo ahora…―se quejó.

Extendió uno de sus brazos desnudos y cogió dicho aparato.

―Que…―no vibraba el suyo.

―Ni Judas puede vender tan bien como un celular. ¿No?

Se levantó de golpe, esa voz.

Una persona iluminada por la luz de la ciudad se mostraba desde la oscuridad de una de las esquinas.

―Qué haces aquí.

―Solo deseaba ver en qué condiciones vivías.―dijo con una sonrisa leve en los labios.―no esperaba menos de un angelito guapo como tú.―dijo sarcástico, pero la mirada expectante del rubio lo volvió nuevamente a su actitud inicial― Los superiores quieren que te deshagas de esa artimaña. Tienes demasiada benevolencia con criaturas asquerosas como esas.

Sus filosos ojos negros no dejaban de mirar al Uzumaki.

―No, tiene que encontrar la salvación.―Se irguió el rubio mostrándose desafiante. Su pantalón de algodón caía sobre sus pies.

―Hmp. Te voy advirtiendo que dicha salvación puede ser la desdicha para ti.―su cabello plateado se iluminó al sumergirse más a luz.

―…Dios no castiga al que ayuda al prójimo. Tus palabras no tienen coherencia.

―Oh, claro que las tienen. Te advertiré de algo sumamente catastrófico…―se acercó peligrosamente al portador del Kyuubi, acercando su rostro al oído de éste―el amor puede ser la mayor desgracia…

El ojiazul parpadeó, una pequeña pluma se mecía en el inexistente viento de su cuarto.

¿A qué se referiría?

Ahora sí, su celular vibró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una chica de cabello rosado miraba todo pasmada. Estaba en un cuarto de hospedaje junto al chico de cabello negro, mirándola con detenimiento, sentado en el borde de la cama.

― ¿No piensas dormir?―sugirió el chico.

― Es que…yo si he muerto…yo me acuerdo haber saltado de ese puente―dijo en trance, mirando al vacío.

―No me gusta que hables de ese tema―le riñó el ojinegro.

―Creí que eras un fantasma…al igual que los otros…como es que―se acercó a él, extendiendo su mano para tocar su rostro , él espero paciente― ¿Eres real?―una caricia leve ocasionó el nublar de los ojos negros de ese hombre.

―Oh, nena, claro que lo soy―se acercó a ella, quedando a pocos centímetros de sus labios. ―pero tienes que dormir.

― ¿No desaparecerás mañana?, ¿No despertaré de un estado de coma en el hospital?―preguntó con cierto toque de desesperación en su voz.

―Que imaginación tan dramática. No, no desapareceré, nunca.―enfatizó con una clase de gruñido desde la garganta al sentir como deslizaba ella esa mano traviesa por su cuello.

―Prométemelo―insistió.

Sus labios se unieron. No iba a prometerle nada, mejor era el sonido de sus labios saboreándose mutuamente. Lentamente la recostó en esa cama de alquiler.

Ella notoriamente lo olvidó esa noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un chico, de cabellera negra sujetada en una cola alta, tecleaba a frenéticamente. Su laptop era la única fuente de luz de ese lugar. En mitad de la noche, editaba el artículo de mañana.

El título era: Están entre nosotros

Oh sí. Este artículo iba a ser muy controversial. Ja.

―Puedo notar tu aura muy alegre.

¿Qué?

Shikamaru giró su silla hasta estar de espaldas a su laptop. Miró con clara incomodidad a su acompañante nocturna.

―Nadie te dio el pase para que entraras a aposentos privados.

―Oh, claro. Entiendo. Pero eso no explica el que no quieras que entre a otras habitaciones de otras personas, en general a chicos nocturnos. Como tú.―su cabello dorado y corto estaba atado en dos colas altas. Su mirar intenso ocasionaba cierta tensión en el aire. Subió sus piernas sobre la cama del Nara, cruzándolas.

―No me gusta lo que juegas.―reclamó el pelinegro.

―No estoy jugando.

―Para que has venido.

―Tenía deseos de verte―una sonrisa burlona se asomó sobre los labios de la joven. Le estaba tomando el pelo.

―Dime, que tengo trabajo que hacer.―se giró nuevamente y comenzó a teclear, retomando su trabajo.

Unos brazos delgados, cubiertos por la única yukata que llevaba encima, se enredaron sobre el cuello del joven. Este bufó.

―No estoy enojado contigo―susurró el joven, cansado. ¿Acaso tenía cara de amargado? Pudo sentir una sonrisa formarse de parte de ella.

―Vine porque tengo información valiosa. ― lo soltó y nuevamente se sentó sobre la cama del Nara. Este se levantó y se sentó a su costado.

―Que has descubierto. Temari

―Hubo un escape de energía maligna al atardecer. Algún ser demoniaco poderoso debe de haber salido del infierno.―se miraba las uñas mientras que contaba lo que había sentido―En cuanto a los cambios a los que te referiste por el cráneo Egipcio que posee Ino. Diría que ella tiene razón. Algo malo está por venir. Pero no es de abajo. Ellos ya han salido hace mucho a destruir este mundo. Hablo de los de arriba.―la mirada de Temari viró directamente a los ojos negros del Nara, en silencio. Silencio que el decidió cortar

―Quieres decir que…

―Se aproxima una guerra dimensional.

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Ojojojojojojojojojojo**

 **Los dejo con la malanueva D:**

 **Nos leemos y que el dattebayo los acompañe ;)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	5. Mensaje Privado

**Holiwisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

 **Vengo con un nuevo capítulo de Plumas Sagradas 7u7 luego de una graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan demora D: pero aquí estoy. Espero les gustee ;D**

* * *

 **MENSAJE PRIVADO**

* * *

Un rubio de piel tostada caminaba hacia el ventanal de su sala, tenía ganas de ver el amanecer. Quería despejar su mente luego de lo que el Ángel Gabriel le había avisado por medio de ese aparato humano de comunicación.

Puertas dimensionales se habían abierto. Muy bien ángeles, demonios, vampiros, espectros, pixxies, animales del limbo, etc, podían pasar esas puertas y generar el caos. Naruto sabía que había ángeles que declararían la guerra a todo ser oscuro que se les cruzara. No dudarían en venir.

—Tenía que ser ahora—se quejó. Ya había pasado varias veces. Esta no sería ni la primera ni la última. Tenía un tiempo limitado, pero era suficiente para generar caos.

¡!

Un sonido de trompeta rajó el cielo con su sonido.

—Que dramático, hacer sonar su trompeta. Que escandaloso es ese Inuzuka—El guardián del cielo animal. Dios les había otorgado alma a los animales, es por ella razón que podían volver a su lugar de origen. Seres inocentes que necesitan el cuidado de Dios.

Pero hacer ese tipo de entrada…

Fue directamente a su armario y decidió hacer su vida normal de humano hasta llegar a ese portal. Era un Ángel acompañante de Exorcistas. Era un Guardián. Y como tal, debía de sellar esas almas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

―Entonces, se te hará más fácil venir a visitarme…―sacó una conclusión la Yamanaka. Su acompañante de las sombras simplemente sonrió.

―No solo eso, hermosa.

―Hmmm…supongo que con ese portal también adquieres más poder.―Ese acompañante de cabello negro se acercó a ella lentamente.

―Puedo materializarme de una forma perfectamente humana también. Es conveniente… ¿Verdad?―dijo él, rozando con sus dedos los labios de la rubia. Ella solo optó por ruborizarse. ―Eso y que puedo llevarme más almas conmigo, hasta las que creen que siguen estando vivas.

Ella volteó, interesándole el tema.

―Por ahí vi algo sumamente peculiar también.―su semblante se tornó serio, encrespando a la Yamanaka.

― ¿Qué viste?

―Un espectro logró resucitar a alguien. Desde cero. Un alma que yo me encargué en llevar a su mundo. ―Los ojos de la rubia brillaron emocionados.―No es algo que se deba de hacer. Su resurrección forzosa no solo crea portales como los que haz enunciado. Sino que llama a las almas que aún creen estar vivas o que no quieren llegar a la Corriente Kármica y estas buscan la posesión de cuerpos débiles. El que ha forzado la vida de ese espíritu, es un ser completamente egoísta.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que el portal no se va a cerrar hasta que esa irregularidad desaparezca?―dedujo mientras que se aguantaba las ganas de morderse las uñas.

―Si quieres ponerlo así. Si―sonrió el chico de cabello negro.

―Sai…que más va a pasar.―trató ella de sacarle más información, el solo desapareció entre las sombras de su cuarto, antes que el sol tocara ese espacio.

―Ya lo verás, hermosa―susurró, dejando un silencio abrumador tras él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

―Hoy día, como cosa divina de Dios, la tierra se abrió.―dijo un sabio de cabellos y ojos blancos.―Justamente hoy, pondremos a prueba a nuestra heredera. La princesa Hinata, quien con su poder expulsará a los demonios de los cuerpos de nuestros hermanos.

Una joven de cabello negro lacio que caía libre por su espalda hasta su cadera, vestida con túnicas blancas y pantalón oriental del mismo color, con un cinturón rojo y portando un féretro de oro con pompones blancos y rojos; avanzó de entre las puertas del templo para estar al lado del sabio de los Hyuga.

―La nueva Sacerdotisa del Templo. Hyuuga Hinata.

Todos se inclinaron ante ella, provocándole un sonrojo casi imperceptible.

Hoy iba a realizar una barrera de protección en el templo. Solo los que ella considerara dignos podían refugiarse en el lugar.

Su baile comenzó, agitando en ondas el féretro que traía en manos. Su primo la miraba de lejos, orgulloso. Al fin había logrado ser la elegida. Era un honor serlo después de tanto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Almas se retorcían en el suelo, tratando de salir de aquel horroroso lugar. Gritaban, lloraban, gemían, sujetándose de los brazos de ella quien, como ellos, buscaba la luz.

―Sakura―esa voz… ¿A quién llamaba?

Lo único que quería era salir de allí pero, una vez que saliera… ¿Dónde estaría?

―Sakura…ven a mí―llamó de nuevo esa voz. ¿A quién? ¿A ella? ¿Ella se llamaba Sakura? ―Sakura…Despierta

Se levantó abruptamente, sudando y llorando. Era horrible lo que había soñado. ¿Era un sueño…verdad?

―S-Sasuke-kun…

―Shhh….No te asustes…Solo olvídalo…―La abrazó, acunándola entre sus brazos. Ella sonrió.

―Sasuke…―Ella se separó de sus brazos, tratando de no pensar nada. Dejando su mente en blanco.

―Dime―Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Acaso…

― ¿Qué eres?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El festival comenzó, llamando a todos los aldeanos de los alrededores a visitar el templo. La danza seguía, era extenuante pero tenía una fuerza espiritual alta si se practicaba de acuerdo a los márgenes de los grandes libros antiguos.

Un rubio se vio interesado.

Eran pocas las veces que presenciaba el nacimiento de una nueva sacerdotisa japonesa. Lastimosamente, casi nunca acertaban. La mayoría de sacerdotisas no tenían poder alguno salvo un mínimo de sensibilidad espiritual. Cosa que no servía.

Subió por los escalones, hasta llegar a la cima de la montaña, dejándose llevar por la melodía de la flauta dulce, y el tambor.

La gente se aglomeraba en el centro, la danza terminaba, y él no podía pasar…

Todos callaron, junto con la banda, y el sonido de los cascabeles vibró. Era la nueva sacerdotisa, con cascabeles ahora atados en su féretro.

«Pasa…»

Solo él pudo escuchar aquel susurro antes de que la música acelerara. Y el cantar del sabio llamó a los espectros a danzar con la muchacha.

Ella era la indicada para el puesto que le habían encomendado. Eso hizo sonreír al de ojos azules cabello dorado.

Varias almas se aproximaron a ella y la rodearon, demonios menores también. Lo que nadie ordinario vería así como líneas entre sus ojos aparecían, desapareciendo también la pupila de ella, dejando solo un fondo perla en sus ojos. Su poder era inmenso, y nadie lo percibía.

―Están invitados los que no son de este mundo a ser parte del baile.―Anunció el sabio.

Como si fuera una broma, los visitantes del templo rieron, bailando en parejas, mientras que otros se iban en los puestos aledaños a comprar amuletos o jugar algo por ahí.

El de cabello dorado no dudó, era esa muchachita la que ahora veía ahí haciendo sonar su féretro. Dejando descansar a las almas perdidas, y extinguiendo a los demonios que deseaban su alma.

―Hola, Hinata…―.Levantó su mano en son de saludo.

―Naruto-kun…

―Bailemos…

Y su baile comenzó, a son de la flauta. Ella estaba fascinada. Su aura, ahora que lo veía bien…era deslumbrante…

El sabio miraba a ese muchacho…

Se notaba que era un Ángel…pero…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Qué rayos haces! ¡Déjame!— trataba de soltar el agarre de una extraña muchacha de cuatro coletas.

—No te soltaré hasta que decidas venir conmigo a ver lo que sucede. —decía seria, mientras que el de coleta se asfixiaba.

— Sabes, —se calmó el Nara—A veces pienso que nada de esto es verdad y solo es producto de una posible droga que me estén inyectando mientras duermo. Eso o que estoy sufriendo de esquizofrenia. —El cuarto se quedó en silencio y la chica de cuatro coletas lo soltó, él suspiró aliviado.

—No debiste haber nacido

— ¿Qué?—el Nara volteó casi al instante de haber escuchado semejante tontería. ― ¡Yo no me refiero a ti! ¡Me refiero a lo que está ocurriendo, a lo que soy capaz de ver! ¿No lo entiendes?

―Adiós

― ¡NO!―la sujetó de la muñeca, haciéndola enojar―Iré contigo a ver qué sucede. De agradecimiento te invito una barbacoa. ¿Qué dices?―si no aceptaba estaría frito.

―La barbacoa para ese gordo de tu amigo―antes de seguir caminando, el Nara notó una leve sonrisa en el rostro de su chica. Que fastidiosas eran las mujeres. Su profesor tenía toda la razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

La danza había terminado, ahora estaban repartiendo ponche y dangos a los que habían participado del baile de purificación.

―Bailas bonito―dijo el rubio sonriente, antes de meterse un dango a la boca, la Hyuga enrojeció.

―N-Naruto-kun…yo…yo vi un brillo…tu aura.

―Entonces, eras sacerdotisa ¿Eh? Eso es increíble, te felicito por tu asenso―le cortó la conversación, dejando con las palabras en la boca a la de ojos perla.

―Joven…―un hombre anciano, miembro del Templo de la Luna Llena, se le quedó mirando―Es grato tenerlo de visita.―sonrió, dejando ver los pliegues de su rostro envejecido.―pero creo que no es el momento apropiado para descansar, ni el sitio, ni el día, ni el año, ni el siglo. Usted debe de colaborar con los suyos. Me parece extraño verlo sin un ser humano junto a usted―sus ojos eran una línea fina, pero la fuerza de su mirada era gigantesca. Cosa que cohibió a Hinata, pero debía de poner orden como sacerdotisa. Varios de su templo la miraban analizadoramente.

―Sabio Fuu, es un invitado mío. No sea descortés.―dijo de forma autoritaria.

―Sacerdotisa. Mis disculpas, como sabio de los templos le debo de aconsejar algo. Aléjese de este ser, no es de este mundo, y lleva un demonio dentro. Es peligroso.

―Su aura me dice otra cosa

―Tiene maldad en el inicio

―Pero es más su bondad

―Un día ese demonio lo destruirá por dentro. Es un guardián divino de exorcistas. Un peligroso Ángel de la guerra.

―Peligrosas son sus palabras, sabio Fuu. Es mi invitado y fue mi decisión hacerle pasar al Templo.―el anciano se retiró, y todos los oyentes se alejaron, dejándoles en paz.

―Hinata, tu…

―Hmp.―sonrió.―Si tienes un demonio dentro, debe ser una misión antigua y muy pesada. Pero yo no soy nadie para criticarte.

― ¿Cómo lo supusiste?

―Lo sospeché cuando me sonreíste, cuando nos conocimos aquella vez.―dijo sonrojada, el rubio se rio fuerte.

―Eres excelente.

La Hyuga se puso más roja que un tomate en sus mejores días. Este miró el cielo.

―Eso…― ¿Una onda de aire?

―Naruto-kun…eso es…

―Si…

La sacerdotisa se tapó la boca horrorizada. Hoy era el día de la venida del demonio, de varios demonios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―Así que no quieres decirme―dijo una pelirrosa cabizbaja, apretando las sábanas entre sus dedos. El muchacho solo atinó a bufar fastidiado.―Ya estoy muerta ¿Verdad? Todo es parte de mi imaginación ¿Verdad?

―No estas preparada para conocer la verdad, Sakura. Lo hago por tu bien―mencionó Sasuke, sin mirarla.

―Más parece que lo haces por ti. Que ocultes cosas que yo debería saber no es más que un acto egoísta.―Gruñó ella, mostrando sus ojos esmeraldas llenos de rabia.

― Piensa lo que tú quieras. Iré a traer comida.―. Y se fue. Dejándola sola, con sus pensamientos negativos sumergiéndola de a poco. Ya no quería nada más. Este era el final este era…

¡!

Unas manos la sujetaron del cuello y el cuarto comenzó a teñirse de negro. ¿Qué era esto?

 ** _«Niña malcriada. Al fin te diste cuenta que no perteneces a este mundo»_**

― ¿¡Quién eres tú!? ¿¡Que quieres de mí?!―gritó ella, tratando de zafarse del agarre de aquel sujeto.

 ** _«Soy el que te llevó al infierno. El que te vio morir. Soy tu sentenciador. »_**

* * *

 ** _hOLASSSSSS_**

 ** _sEGURO SE QUEDARON COMO QUE :O_**

 ** _xd bueno, ya viene lo zhukulentoso :v okno_**

 ** _Gracias por esperarme tanto 7u7 y por darme esos lindos reviews_**

 ** _Nos Leemos -w-_**

 ** _Y que el Dattebayo les acompañe :D_**


End file.
